Ryu Vs KenRound 2
by Nate Dogg
Summary: Ryu Vs. Ken! Very little dialouge, this is 90 percent action! Please Read and Review!


_  
  
_The two dragon warriors stare the other down. The gentle wind flowed through the grassy field, creating a "calm before the storm" setting. They both dawned the same fighting stance, same posture, same intimidating look. Ken was waiting for another chance to duel against Ryu again. After the whole Bison thing, taking care of his wife, and Ryu wandering the Earth for a fight, they barely saw each other.   
  
Ryu was begging for another challenge also. Not from just Ken, anybody. He faced many greats. He defeated Bison, Zangief, M. Rose, Vega, Sagat(left a mark on that fight) and many others. He even caused an "upset" according to the audience when he defeated successful movie star Fei Long. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when Ken ran in for an attack. He tighten his defensive stance as Ken kept coming.  
  
Ken was always the more impatient of the two. He ran with intensity, but didn't let his temper got the best of him, that's how he lost last time. When in close distance, he attempted a roundhouse kick directed to the head which Ryu easily blocked with his right arm. Ryu counterattacked with quick jab to the ribs that stunned Ken for only a second as he ducked down and delivered a spinning kick that swept Ryu's legs from under him.  
  
Ryu landed on his palms and flipped backward to gain some space. Ken didn't let him breath as he forced an elbow to the left side of Ryu's face. He continued with a jab to the jaw, a blow to the ribs, and an uppercut to the chest. "Shoryu-ken!" He yelled as fire embarced his right arm and swung upward to hit his target to the ribs, chest, then finally squarely beneath the jaw.   
  
Ryu was lifted up in the air motionless. When he came back down he flipped and landed on his feet. He felt the bruise on his left cheek and wiped the blood of his lower lip. Ken maintain his stance then shot out his arm in jab fashion and left it there in the air. He turned it so that the fist was upward and motioned "come on" to Ryu to taunt him.   
  
Ryu smiled. He spread his legs and brung his hands close together. Electricity surged through his body as energy build up between his hands. "HADOU-KEN!" he yelled as the fireball was unleashed. Ken crossed his arm in a form of an X an closed his eyes to block the attack. He was pushed back a few inches, but remain standing. When the energy disappeared he opened his eyes to see a rather long foot colliding with his face.  
  
Ken lost balance and hit the ground. Ryu got into the Hadouken position again. _Too predictable_ Ken thought as he began to roll on the ground forward to duck the energy blast. Unfortunately for him, the blast never came, and he was greeted by Ryu grabbing him by the collar and throwing him over his head. Ken hit the ground backfirst but kicked back up ready for more action. His nose felt broken, but he won't let that stop him.   
  
He rushed forward and began throwing jabs that was countered by Ryu and countered again by Ken. Ken did parryed one of Ryu's jab attempt and began kneeing him in the abdomen. On the sixth knee, the hardest one, Ryu break away from him and tried to gain a breather. Ken once again rushed in his offense and began charging at Ryu.  
  
Ryu was playing possum this time though, he quickly twisted his body as blue intense sparks surrounded him. "Shinkuu Tatsumaki-Senpuukyakuu!" He yelled as Ken ran into a series of tornado kicks smacking his face over and over. Birds flew away from the echos of smacks in the air. Blue shadows imitate Ryu's body movements as the onslaught of kicks lasted a little while longer before ending move. On the last kick, Ken flew about three feet back. He landed with a thump.   
  
Ryu stare at Ken for a few seconds then turned his back on him. He folded his arms in his own traditional form. Little did he know, Ken was making his way up. Slowly, but still getting up. Ken was on one knee, calling upon all his strength to just stand up. Bumps and bruises appeared on his face as well as a bloody nose and mouth. Only one eye was open. Rain began to fall. He finally stood up, a little unbalanced as he glared at Ryu. "I'm still standing!" He yelled to get his attention.  
  
Ryu turned around with surprise and concern on his face. He said not one word as he resumed his fighting stance. Ken resumed his fighting stance as well. All was silent until Ken fell on one knee. Obviously in a great deal of pain. Ryu would normally end the fight, but honor his friend's request at the beginning to not go easy on him. He charged to deliver the finishing blow.   
  
Ken sensed Ryu's next motion of attack. A smirk appeared on his face as sparks flew around him. He formed a fist and curled his right arm, flames came suddenly. Ryu jumped in the air and came down in from of a kick.   
  
"SHOURYUREPPA!" He yelled with all the air in his lungs as he unleashed his favorite special. A series of Shoryu-kens blazed Ryu's chest as Ken attacked in a speed of light, much like Ryu on his last attack. When the special was finish, Ryu's body was in flames until he hit the ground a few feet away from a fatigued Ken.  
  
Ryu body was motionless, the only sign of life was a slow moving chest going up and down. Ken examined his opponent then turned around and raise his right hand in the air. Much slowly then he usually do it, he felt like his left arm was dislocated. His knees began to buckle. But a smile still crossed his lips. _I've finally did it, I've finally beat Ryu.....  
  
_"SHINKUU HADOU-KENNNNNNN!!!"  
  
Ken spun around just in time to see a huge fireball coming his way. He opened is mouth in total shock and guarded. However, the massive fireball was too much for the barely conscious Ken as he went backwards many yards before his body came to a stop by a lake.   
  
A few hours later, Ken was woken up by a splash of water. He began to choke and looked up at a banged up yet smiling Ryu. He offered a hand and Ken took it as he cautiously got up.  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"A few hours."   
  
"Why you didn't wake me earlier?"  
  
"I did needed some much rest also." Ryu said with a smile.  
  
"Well you won round two." Ken said bitterly.  
  
"There will be a nexttime my friend. There will be a nexttime...."  
  
The End. 


End file.
